A seeker's soul
by ElusiveEvan
Summary: Darkish, Slash, HarryXSURPRISE After a horrible tragedy, Harry is left injured, completely but temporarily paralysis from the waist down. His new caregiver must help him regain use of his legs and protect him from people who no longer believe in him.
1. Prologue A night of loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

The dark sky was lit up by hundreds of fires. The Order was working its way through a thick group of Death Eaters who stood in a five layered wall for over a mile in length. Twenty feet away was an equally thick and equally long wall. In the remaining ten feet of space, one person walked in between these Death Eaters. His eyes were open wide and glowing violent red. He was not hexing the Order members or Aurors who were fighting either group of Death Eaters but just walking as a wall of people protected him from either side.

He stopped very suddenly and grabbed a Death Eater from the line on either side and pulled both to him. The three crouched to one knee and drew their wands. "For you my Lord!" And as every muggle on Privet Drive awoke, the three rose to their feet and continued walking until they entered Number Four Privet Drive. There in the kitchen lay the Dursleys, dead. The three kneeled one more time and put their wands to the ground.

Outside the Death Eaters suddenly disapparated. The shocked Order members and Aurors swarmed Number Four, Ronald Weasley (the stowaway who was definitely not an Order member yet,) was first. He came into the kitchen and looked upon the dead Dursleys and the three kneeling men. He looked at the tallest of these and yelled, "Harry, no, what are you doing!?"

Harry Potter looked up from where he was kneeling and almost lazily cast a killing curse. Ron dodged to his left. He felt a heat pass by his head and was smirking almost at his dodge of the spell when blackness overtook him. Bill Weasley leapt forward at Harry who turned back to the other two and flung his wand back to the ground.

At first a large, green triangle appeared, and then an almost invisible wave shot out from around the house. The group that had swarmed the house was thrown out of it entirely, and just as they thought the worst was over, a violent shaking came, lifting them all from the ground with the bit of street they were standing on.

Bill leapt off of the flying cement to the ground, as it slammed into a home, destroying it. Once more he was airborne, but this time he couldn't move. The last thing he saw was the cement chunk's apparent landing pad, the roof of another house.


	2. Chapter 1: Confinement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I owned Charlie Weasley**

* * *

And he opened his eyes to a whole new world.

Almost instantly an intense headache seized him and he slammed them shut again. The pain was so mindnumbingly bad that he couldn't begin to wonder why he was hurting. After a moment he opened his eyes again to see someone very out of place in his room at Privet Drive. Twenty-two year old Charlie Weasley was absolutely glaring down at the sixteen year old. When Harry realized who it was, he tried to react but sitting up silently, but fell back to the bed, as he did Charlie drew his wand.

"Ch- Charlie? What is this? Why can't I move?" His arms were tied down to the bed, but his legs on the other hand, weren't. "Who jinxed my legs?"

Charlie relaxed slowly and pocketed his wand. "So Dumbledore was right, you were possessed. Thank goodness it's you."

"Where's my wand, Charlie? What is this!?" He was getting more and more confused, more and more scared by the second. He was unaware he was breathing heavily and that his heartbeat was so incredibly fast.

Charlie waved his wand, and the restraints binding Harry to the bed disappeared. Harry rubbed his stinging wrists angrily. "Harry, pick up your wand." The boy reached over and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. "_Priori Incantato." _A ripple of invisible energy spread throughout the room, a curse Harry didn't recognize. When the spell was repeated, a green energy shot from his wand and flew around the room. "_Deletrius_."

"Wh- what was that?" asked a stunned Harry after moments of silence. He tossed the wand back onto the table. "Whose is that?" Charlie didn't answer, instead he pocketed his own wand and kneeled beside the bed. Harry grew confused when Charlie slipped an arm under his legs and under his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You cannot use your legs," Charlie replied softly. "You need to see this." He turned and kicked open the door to the hallway. Charlie carefully brought him down stairs. From the kitchen, Harry heard a lot of voices he couldn't place, and it occurred to him to ask about how the Dursleys were taking Charlie being there. Charlie didn't answer.

The front door opened at Charlie's wand movement and Harry closed his eyes to the sunlight. He felt himself laid down on grass.

And he opened his eyes to a whole new world.

For about ten meters everything was normal, but after that nothing was as it should be. Past the ten meter mark, there was only rubble. Large sections of cement and the remnants of houses were the only thing he could see, save for the occasional visible corpse. And then he looked down. Directly beside him was the corpse of his aunt. Harry tried hard to jump to his feet but was unsuccessful and only managed to throw himself over on his other side.

"What happened?" He didn't know what he was feeling right now, he didn't love this place, nor the people in it, but it had been his summer home and he had known them for so long. This made no sense. "Who did this?"

"You."

Harry looked up into Charlie's eyes, and memories flew back to him, hurting all the while. After a brief second he knew there was no denying it. "I remember."

"Voldemort was possessing you."

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember that."

"What are you saying?" Charlie asked him, sounding shocked.

"All I remember is being so angry at Uncle Vernon for hitting me, and… erupting. I remember thinking that if Dumbledore or anyone cared about me, they wouldn't have made me come back here. I remember Voldemort speaking to me through the link in our head, and I remember agreeing to help him if he'd wipe the Dursleys out. I remember killing them… and… oh god, Ron!"

Harry suddenly sat up. "Ron is alive. Somehow he got hooked with a small degree of energy from the spell and it put him into some sort of… coma. Harry, you can't be serious, we all saw you. You were being possessed!"

"No. I don't think I was, I think I… I think I wanted to become Voldemort." Harry hung his head as he remembered destroying what must have be half of Surrey. Was he really about to cry?

"I know you didn't. I know you were being possessed." Harry desperately wanted to believe the man but he couldn't. There came the tears.

Harry didn't protest or in truth notice Charlie picking him back up and taking him inside. When he finally became aware of himself again he saw that someone had added a second bed to his bedroom. This particular bed contained Bill Weasley who was very obviously injured.

He sat up against his headboard trying to find something in his mind that would validate what Charlie said, that would prove to him he had been possessed and not just angry. He was hurting so badly at that moment that he didn't even notice Charlie leave the room. A brief second later, something collided with him, and Harry snapped back to reality. The front of his shirt was soaked almost instantly, and he realized that he was being pinned down by a person.

"Oh, Harry," Harry instinctively surrounded the girl atop him in his arms. "Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed again, clutching him protectively. "I'm so sorry." Harry shook his head and sat numbly against the headboard. He listened as she sobbed, but no words came from his throat to comfort her. He couldn't even comfort himself.

The only thing he could do was sit there still as stone and hold the crying girl. He knew he was why she was crying, the horrible things he'd done to his friend and his neighborhood. "Harry, the Ministry wants to lock you away in Azkaban. Dumbledore is downstairs with the Minister right now. Oh Harry, I'm really sorry."

Harry slowly raised his head and looked at Hermione. Almost on cue he heard footsteps from the steps and raised his wand from his bedside table. There was no way he was going to Azkaban to have his soul sucked out by a bunch of Voldemort's Dementors. "S-stay back." When he saw the approaching face he was relaxed but kept his wand up all the same.

Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked down after a moment and lowered his wand. He didn't want to see this man after all of it. He was still angry, still hurting. "I do not believe you are a killer. I was just informed by Mr. Weasley that you insist Voldemort did not possess you at all. I do not believe that. However, the Ministry is attempting to gather sufficient evidence to put you on trial, and until that time, I've no choice but," he paused, "confine you to Hogwarts."

There was another pause in which Harry didn't react except to squeeze his eyes shut against the downpour of tears threatening to be released. But it didn't help. "Our new Quidditch referee this year will serve as your personal trainer and if you'll forgive the term, nurse, until you are able to use your legs again." Now Harry looked up. "You will not stay in Gryffindor common or dorms this year, as another Ministry enforced precaution. However, if you successfully regain most of the use of your legs, you will be aloud to continue playing Quidditch as the team captain."

"Your 'nurse' will be living with you in your private area too, it will have two bedrooms and a dorm area accessible only by means of a password. You will go to classes with two Aurors around you at all times. Now that the rules are down, let me bring in your new roommate." With a roll of eyes, Harry watched Charlie reappear in the doorway.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that," the man said. "Since I got fired from my job in Romania, I agreed. Besides, you came in one year after I left and were immediately declared a better seeker than I, so I have to make sure you're up and running to protect your title." Charlie smirked. Harry couldn't match his mirth.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"I hope to have you walking with a cane by the time school starts." Charlie once more leaned down to pick Harry up, and this time Harry lifted his head to help. Hermione moved away sadly, looking up at him with round, worried eyes which only hurt Harry more. He wasn't fit to have her worrying about him. He didn't deserve it.

"Let's get to our new home, alright Harry?"

"Alright."

Harry slowly closed his eyes, assuming he knew what was next. Side-along apparition. There came a loud snap from underneath him, as if the floor had broken under Charlie's feet. Then it felt as if they were suddenly constricted heavily, squashing, pushing in on him at all sides until he didn't know if he'd be able to breath properly. And then it was over, and they were back on solid ground.


	3. Chapter 2 : A visit to a familiar place

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charlie Weasley, but I could enslave them both happily.**

* * *

As soon as Harry opened his eyes again, he saw that he would actually like their new common room. It was in essence just like Gryffindor's. "This is normally the Head Boy and Girl's dorms if both of them are from Gryffindor, a rare occurrence but not so rare that there wasn't one." Charlie—Harry noticed with some wonder— didn't seem to be bothered by Harry's weight. Were Harry in that position, his arms would have gotten tired pretty quickly. The man slowly lay the boy down on the couch.

"There's more we didn't go over, we just wanted to get you out of there before the Minister came and started badgering you. I'm sorry to say that outside of classes and Quidditch, you won't be able to leave these commons, The minister himself is going to put the wards on it. We'll have dinner here in the common, and maybe if no one is paying attention we can bring Ron and Hermione in sometimes." Harry closed his eyes against the heart wrenching pain that hit him at the mere mention of Ron.

"W-will they be able to wake Ron up?" Charlie grew uncomfortable. The man's strong frame seemed to sag. It was at this moment that Harry noticed the fact that he and Charlie would have the exact same build if Charlie didn't have quiet as much muscle. You could definitely tell he had been a seeker. Harry was perhaps a bit envious of the inch of height Charlie had on him, which surely would help him in a Quidditch match when going against Draco Malfoy for the Snitch.

"We don't know," Charlie said, truthfully. Seeing the look on Harry's face, he cleared his throat and said, "But I don't blame you for it, and neither do my parents or Bill or the twins or Ginny. And Hermione definitely doesn't. Dumbledore pointed out a lot of evidence… we all believe you were being possessed no matter what you say. But Harry, I won't lie to you. There was a big fight between Remus and Shacklebolt, because Shacklebolt and a couple other Order members think you were in control, and went over to his side. Remus wanted to see you, and I expect that being a Professor this year, he can see you a lot."

Though this information should have excited him, Harry could only look down. His mind was going through what he had been told. "I won't be able to watch other Quidditch games, or go to any of the feasts, or go to Hogsmeade, or just get out of this castle during nice days." Charlie grew somber. "It's more than I deserve." This made the redhead look up, a bit shocked.

"Harry, you can't tell me that you really believe you meant to do any of that!" Charlie sat down on the couch beside his new charge. "I don't believe it, I won't believe it."

"But I did, Charlie, I did, I can tell. I'm as bad as he is, no, I'm worse, because I attacked my best mate." Harry closed his eyes again and brought a hand to his forehead. A great headache was brewing, and he didn't even think to mention it until the dizziness kicked in. Even then, he didn't think he would deserve any treatment.

Slowly as the silence stretched between them and Charlie looked on in bewilderment and concern, the symptoms grew worse and an extreme pain in his chest followed. As soon as it kicked in in full, Harry's hand shot down and clutched above his heart. "What is it, Harry?"

A familiar voice rang out through his head, but the pain was obscuring it. He seemed angry and commanding, but Harry couldn't hear the commands. "It's Voldemort… he's… telling me to do s-something." And though he knew very well he was still conscious, he faded from the edge of sight and hearing, staring up at the ceiling and unable to do anything but focus on the voice as it became rapidly clearer. Blackness descended upon his vision as he felt himself move after giving no effort to do so.

He tried to speak again, to call out to Charlie to help him, to stop him from moving, because he might do something evil again. All he got in return was what sounded almost like the redhead whispering, "It's alright, Harry. I've got you." Though there was no doubt a lot of time had passed in reality, it felt like only a matter of seconds before Harry came to, a cold sweat covering him and soaking his clothes. His arms were restrained by a strap around his chest, and at his waist, holding him to the bed.

He felt vile rise in his throat and tried to stop himself from throwing up. Somebody got the hint because the straps disappeared and a bucket appeared in his lap. The contents of his stomach—nothing but stomach acid—emptied into the bucket. A comforting hand came to rest on his shoulder and Harry dared to look up in between heaves. The redheaded dragon keeper was looking down on him with sympathy. Somehow this only drove him to resume his prior condition. He didn't deserve pity.

He didn't even deserve this. "We were afraid you were being possessed again," Charlie said loudly over Harry's heaves and the sound of vile flying into the bucket. "So we tied you down until we could figure out if it was you that was going to wake up, or You-Know-Who."

As he wiped his mouth and breathed deeply, Harry managed to yell, "His name is Voldemort," before he resumed. Charlie moved his hand from Harry's shoulder to the back of his neck.

"He's burning up." The feeling of the hand on his neck brought him a little bit of relief for a reason he couldn't explain. A very brief wave of a pleasurable sensation washed over him and chased out the pain and ache in his whole body. He also was able to stop vomiting.

Madam Promfrey's voice replied. "We can't very well give him something for his fever if he's getting rid of it all." She sounded very worried at that point, and Harry felt a pang of guilt for the worry in her voice. He felt like he was making trouble for yet someone else.

"No, it's alright," he said. "I don't… I don't deserve it."

"Shut up," Charlie said, "You're a minor, you don't have any say right now." Harry felt gratitude toward the man for his protective tone and almost was able to smile. Almost.

"My stomach is fine now," he informed her. Something about the way Charlie calmly rubbed at the back of his neck definitely helped him; even the pain in his head didn't feel quite so bad. "It's my headache, and I'm dizzy, very." Before he could gain control of himself he leaned his head back into Charlie's hand. He turned very red when he realized what he'd done, but Charlie didn't even comment, he merely continued. Harry closed his eyes now. When a cold glass bottle met his lips he reached up and took the vial, then downed the potion inside before handing it back.

"It'll take a minute to clear, let's lay him down." Charlie lowered Harry back onto the bed, and Harry opened his eyes. The redhead was looking down on him with worry that almost reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Charlie," Charlie smiled. "Thanks for believing in me."

Maybe, just maybe it was possible he was being possessed by Lord Voldemort when he'd done that. But even if that was the case he didn't know if he could forgive himself, or if anyone else would forgive him, or even if they should. Charlie's hand landed somewhere on Harry's left arm. "I just wish you'd believe in yourself."

Harry closed his eyes again. "Maybe, maybe it's true, what you're saying. But I'd rather it not be. If I was truly insane that night, and gave him my help on purpose, I could guarantee it wouldn't happen again. If he managed to force me to do it then who is to say he couldn't force me to do his dirty work right this minute?"

"I think you're strong enough to fight him this time, and if you're not, you've got me." Harry tried hard to fight the feeling of heat that rose in his face. "Are you getting feverish again?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm alright."

Charlie sat on a chair beside Harry's bed. "I didn't get the chance to tell you, there is one feast you're allowed to attend, the Sorting Ceremony. A lot of people will want to see you but things could get bad because some reporter managed to get the story out into the open. Whenever you want to leave, just signal me. I'll be up at the teacher's table. I hope you'll be alright with having to deal with me this year, I tend to talk a lot."

Harry smiled. "It's alright, I like it when you talk," and then he realized what he said, cleared his throat and closed his eyes once more. "I mean, it's just that it got lonely at the Dursleys' house."


End file.
